Monsters in us
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Everyone have the monster that are hidden inside of them, and Law is definitely not an exception. Though Kid would always be there to enjoy the presence of Law's monsters. Prompt Challenge: Day 19. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Okay hello! Once again, I've happily received a prompt from a dear reader ~ It makes me happy to receive prompts, I don't know why, but it just makes me happy, heh. Okay, I hope you enjoyed today's fanfic, have fun!

Prompt was given by user, BloodyKarasu : **"We stop checking for monsters under the bed when we realised that they are inside of us."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law or One Piece.

* * *

The whole living room was almost completely dark, except for the moonlight that was streaming in through the narrow openings of the curtains and the flashes of the television. A loud, hoarse scream erupted from their stereo as the camera in the show was splattered with blood. Instead of being disgusted by the gore image, they were both enjoying it to the fullest and there were obvious grin on both Kid's and Law's face. A horror movie was the best genre for both the males. Unknown glances were casted towards each other as they found pleasure in the sadistic grin that they saw each other wearing. This couldn't be better. The storm raging outside just improve the ambience of watching a movie like this. Having a movie marathon of the Saw series was never a better choice.

Soon, the third movie had ended. Kid commented about a particular scene that sent adrenaline pumping through his blood. Law grew even more amused at the very fact that Kid had an apparent liking towards torture dealt by crucifixion. This founding had been rather interesting for him. With a stretch, Kid headed up towards their bedroom, ready for long delayed slumber. Hell, he might even be wishing to have a dream similar to the movies. Following behind Kid, Law found himself still excited from the movie he watched. He had never find himself to be a sadist like many did, he merely find the human anatomy and mental behaviour interesting. One can't blame a man for his curiosity, can they? Once they were both ready for bed, Law could not help himself but ask a question.

"Eustass-ya, why don't you help me check under the bed for monsters?"

That had earned him an expected snort from Kid. With the look on Law's face, Kid could not help go along with him.

"What Trafalgar, scared that some puny kidnapper might be hiding underneath it?"

Bending down, Kid really looked down the bed. Following that, Kid flipped over the blanket, lifted up the pillow and checked the wardrobe. After all that, Kid turned back to give Law grin.

"Aw, thank you, my boyfriend."

Law laughed and slid under the blanket, soon, Kid joined him.

**The next day**

In a room, coloured with nothing but white, were Law and someone. Someone who probably doesn't even remember Law, someone Law had only met once, someone screaming out loud with their blood dripping drop by drop onto the pale white floor, staining it with the perfect hue of red.

In Law's hands, was a scalpel that was too, dripping with blood of his prey. He had always found it to be such an interesting thing to see such being scream for help, being so vulnerable and weak in front of him. It made him smile.

Now, of course Law wouldn't do this for his own entertainment, not regularly. This man here had brought him some trouble that he had been making sure he would not get himself into – pesky police. At the very simple thought, he felt the annoyance rise within him again. However, he kept his cool; he had to, in order to draw that perfect line with the perfect strength to draw the perfect amount of blood.

The man who was blindfolded had no idea about Law's rising hand, but his body was tensed with apprehension, his breathing was erratic with the amount of pain he had undergone and still undergoing – just like how Law liked it, terrified and desperate for an impossible escape.

When the cold metal touched the heated skin of the man's chest, another scream was out of his mouth. A red line was seen on his chest, and within seconds, drops of blood were out. It was a shallow cut, not fatal, but still fun. However, Law paused in amidst of the cut at the sound of the unlocking door. The sound had definitely reached the man too, because his mindless screaming came to a stop and was replaced with the cries for help.

Before the man could continue, his screams once again bounced off the four white walls that surround them. Law had made a deeper cut into the man's flesh, drawing even more blood than before. The reason Law wasn't bothered but the sudden intrusion was because he knew exactly who came into the room.

The red hair would have easily given off who they are if the man wasn't now, to the man; anyone who walked into this room might be a saviour. It was clear that Kid's footsteps were walking towards the both of them when the man's screaming stopped.

"Help! Call the police! Help!"

As a smirk was dancing across Kid's face, Law knew what he was up to, and was definitely excited to see it.

"Sure, I'll call the police, hold on."

It was as if Kid's overly relaxed tone didn't tell the man that it was an obvious lie. The man had obviously held hope seeing that he was already letting out a breath of relief. It didn't even take two seconds for his hope to be all crushed as Kid's next words flew out.

"Opps, I forgot what's the police hotline."

The man could not even sigh, all that left was once again a scream that tore out of his throat when Law inflicted yet another wound to the bloody body. For a whole hour or so, Law's actions were repetitive. The only thing that changed was the place he cut, the instruments he used and the depth of it.

Kid sat through the whole ordeal, laughing out at certain moments where he had found it a little more than amusing. Neither of them was worried about the police, after all, this part of the city was almost lawless. It did not take too long for the man to pass out and Law to lose his interest. When the both of them were done with the half dead being, they left the room; nothing was spoken about the whole ordeal – what's in the bloody room, stays in the bloodied room.

Soon, the whole sky was only lit up by the stars and moon. It was already into the dead of the night, the both of them had just finished the last few movies of Saw. Honestly, nothing up till now had specifically caught Kid's interest; the crucifixion was still the best. Just like last night, Law had decided to bring up the same question.

"Eustass-ya, under the bed, will you?"

Instead of bothering with Law, Kid dragged him to the bed, snuggling up and was prepared for the sleep.

"I'm sure there's no monster under the bed, it is inside the one lying beside me."

That had left Law chuckling beside Kid, trying to find a comfortable position to let the sleep take over. He hadn't commented on how he thought Kid was right. After all, who doesn't have a monster inside them?

* * *

Author's Note: Gosh, I hope that this didn't turn out too bad or someting. It wasn't too gore right? I tried my best to tone down the goriness to this already. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! And to BloodyKarasu, if you're reading this, I hope I met your expectations? ^^ Thank you and have a wonderful day!

**To lg. lg. log - **Aww! Heh, I don't know, it makes me imagine that fanfics are your bedtime story XD Because it's mine XD I'm sure your fanfic is nice! But thank you for your compliment? heheh ~ I'm really glad that you liked the fics I wrote, but multichapter, maybe but not now, heh XD I'll try! The last one was really difficult to write for me, I had trouble making them suffer, all I want is for them to get together and be happy and live happily ever after. **I WANT TO WRITE SMUT TOO OMG BUT I CAN'T I GET EMBARRASSED JUST BY WRITING THEM KISS BUT I CAN READ SMUT PERFECTLY FINE OMG IDK WHAT IM SAYING I WANT SMUT TOO OMG. **I probably sound like a pervert...


End file.
